Touch One Star
by akemimatsushina
Summary: Hinata adalah seorang perempuan belia yang sukses dalam karirnya. Namun tidak demikian dengan kehidupan cintanya. Kejadian di masa lalu membuatnya trauma dan hingga pada suatu saat dia dihadapkan dengan suatu masalah. Pria itu telah kembali...Chap3 up!
1. Prolog

**Title: Touch One Star**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasukexHinata**

**Warning : AU, OOC, crack pair, gaje, abal, miss type, dll.**

Dia menoleh, melihat ke sekelilingnya, namun semuanya tampak gelap dan berselimut kabut. Semuanya hanya terlihat samar-samar. Matanya terasa pedih, perih, dan sembab. Entah sudah berapa lama dia menangis, rasanya mukanya mulai membengkak. Sementara itu bagian bawah perutnya terasa dipilin-pilin. Rasa sakit menderanya, darah dan cairan mengalir disela kedua kakinya. Terus-menerus tanpa henti, seperti menganak sungai. Dikepalkannya tangannya erat-erat berharap rasa sakit yang tertahankan itu bisa mengurang. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Sementara itu, jauh di ujung sana, siluet seorang bayangan tegap tampak menyita perhatiannya. Bayangan itu semakin mendekat, digapai-gaipaikannya tangan berusaha menarik perhatian bayangan seseorang itu. Bayangan itu semakin mendekat dan semakin jelas, setelah memperhatikan bayangan itu ia bisa menebak bahwa pemilik bayangan itu adalah seorang laki-laki. Ya laki-laki, laki-laki yang sangat dikenalnya, laki-laki yang pernah mengisi hatinya. Sasuke? Ya laki-laki itu adalah Sasuke. Aah, itu pasti dia.

Dia hafal sosok tegap itu walaupun kegelapan mengelilinginya, ya Hinata bahkan sangat hafal sosok tegap itu. Dia berusaha memanggil nama lelaki itu, tetapi hanya suara bisikkan yang nyaris tak terdengar yang keluar dari mulutnya "Sas, Sasuke, Sasuke, tolong aku, aku mohon bantu aku," desahnya berkali-kali. Ketika siluet tersebut mendekat, diperhatikan baik-baik siluet tersebut olehnya. Benar sekali lelaki itu adalah Sasuke, tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh dari lelaki tersebut. Kenapa Sasuke hanya diam saja? Mata lelaki itu terlihat sangat dingin, biasanya lelaki itu selalu memandangnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Senyum tulus yang biasanya menghiasi bibirnya sekarang berubah menjadi seringai sinis yang menyeramkan bagi Hinata. "Sasuke, tolong… tolong aku, aku sangat membutuhkanmu, ulurkanlah tanganmu kumohon…"

Sasuke hanya diam tidak bergeming, lalu membalikkan badannya. Dicobanya lagi untuk meneriakkan nama lelaki itu, memanggil dirinya agar kembali dan berharap akan menolongnya. Hinata berteriak terus menerus hingga tenggorokkannya sakit. Tapi lelaki yang dipanggilnya itu tidak menoleh sedikitpun.

Dia mulai putus asa, tubuhnya semakin sangat lemah, rasa sakit yang melandanya pun semakin hebat. Tiba-tiba sosok pria tersebut lenyap dari pandangannya disertai dengan hembusan angin dingin yang kencang.

Hinata tiba-tiba terjaga dan duduk di atas ranjangnya, dia terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Dadanya turun-naik tidak beraturan, nafasnyapun memburu, terengah-engah. Diusapnya kepala dan rambutnya. Tubuh dan bajunya sudah basah oleh keringat. Bibirnya terasa kering dan tenggorokannya pun sangat perih. Diliriknya weker disamping ranjangnya, ini masih tengah malam. Dielusnya pelipisnya. Mimpi buruk itu datang lagi. Mimpi buruk yang sekian lama tidak pernah menghantuinya dan sekarang mimpi buruk itu datang kembali. Mimpi buruk yang selalu hadir disetiap malamnya sejak peristiwa yang pernah menimpanya 4 tahun lalu. Setelah menjalani beberapa terapi ia pun berhenti tidak pernah bermimpi buruk itu tapi sekarang mimpi itu hadir lagi.


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: Touch One Star**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasukexHinataxSasori**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OOT, crack pair, gaje, abal, miss type, dll.**

Pagi masih belum terang benar, ayampun masih belum berkokok, bahkan bulanpun beum menghilang. Hinata sudah menggeliat malas diatas ranjangnya dan menguap lebar-lebar. Dia harus bangun pagi-pagi benar hari ini, meskipun semalam dia tidur sangat larut. Di pagi hari ini dia harus segera bersiap-siap. Ini adalah hari pertamanya untuk menjadi mahasiswa. Hari pertamanya untuk mengikuti menjalani masa orientasi kampus yang wajib diikutinya selama 3 hari.

Semalam, dia dengan dibantu Hanabi, kakaknya, sudah mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan dan perlengkapan yang dia butuhkan untuk hari ini. Tas yang terbuat dari karung gandum, ikat pinggang dari tali rafia, topi dari karton, setumpuk koran bekas, serta pakaian pantas pakai yang akan disumbangkannya ke yayasan sosial terlihat menumpuk disalah satu sudut kamarnya.

Hinata segera mandi, masih banyak yang harus dilakukannya sebelum berangkat menuju kampus barunya, termasuk memasang pita warna-warni di rambut indigo panjangnya. Dia juga harus bergegas, karena sebelum pukul setengah enam pintu gerbang kampus akan ditutup.

Kaa-san yang sudah bangun menyiapkan sarapan untuknya, sedangkan Hanabi bersiap untuk mengantarkannya ke kampus. Hari-hari terakhir ini Hanabi banyak libur, kuliahnya hampir selesai, tinggal menunggu ujian pendadaran dan wisuda saja. Jadi dia punya banyak waktu luang dirumah. Biasanya dia membantu Kaa-san menyelesaikan pesanan jahitan dan mengantarkannya pada pelanggan Kaa-san. Kaa-san memang membuka usaha jahit sejak Tou-san meninggal empat tahun yang lalu, sesekali beliau juga menerima pesanan masakan dari teman-teman dan tetangga dekat. "Lumayan untuk tambahan beli buku," kata Kaa-san ketika itu. Untunglah Hanabi anak yang rajin. Semasa kuliah dia mendapat beasiswa sehingga beban Kaa-san agak berkurang, selain itu juga dia rajin membantu Kaa-san dengan mengajar les disebuah lembaga bimbingan belajar dan menjadi asisten dosen dikampusnya. Untungnya lagi, Hinata berhasil lolos tanpa tes di Perguruan Tinggi Negeri, bahkan jika kelak di semester satu dan dua dia berhasil mendapat IP diatas 3,5, kampusnya akan memberikannya beasiswa penuh.

Usia Hanabi dan Hinata memang terpaut jauh. Dia enam tahun diatas Hinata. Dulu Tou-san mengira Hanabi akan menjadi anak tunggal, tapi ternyata muncul Hinata di kemudian hari. Karena jarak usia itu, Hanabi selalu menjaga Hinata, seperti induk ayam menjaga anaknya. Apalagi setelah Tou-san tak ada lagi di tengah-tengah mereka.

Hari semakin terik, namun acara orientasi hari ini belum juga usai. Mereka harus mengejar kakak-kakak senior untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan. Kepala Hinata mulai pening, hari ini baru tiga tanda tangan yang didapatkannya. Dua diantaranya didapatkan setelah dia menari dan membaca puisi dihadapan mereka, para seniornya. Sedangkan satu tanda tangan didapatkannya dengan cara mudah. Sasuke-senpai namanya, dia adalah kakak kelas angkatan dua tahun di atas Hinata.

Saat pertama kali melihatnya, para mahasiswa baru merasa takut dan segan. Dia tidak banyak bicara, bahkan tersenyumpun tidak. Raut wajahnya dingin, dan tatapan matanya tajam saat menatap mereka, membuat mereka bergidik ketakutan. Terkadang Hinata mendapatinya sedang menatapnya diam-diam. Namun bila Hinata tidak sengaja memergokinya, dialihkannya segera tatapannya. Lalu saat Hinata memberanikan diri meminta tanda tangannya, dia segera membubuhkannya dalam buku notes yang Hinata bawa. Ketika Hinata menatapnya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, Hinata melihat sekilas senyum tipis bahkan sangat tipis dibibir senpainya itu. Senyuman yang tiba-tiba menghilang, secepat munculnya. Dia memperhatikan wajah Sasuke melembut saat senpainya itu tersenyum.

Hari ini memang hari terakhir masa orientasi. Mereka para kouhai semua berkumpul diaula. Hari terakhir bukan berarti mereka bebas dari hukuman atau bentakkan. Jumlah tanda tangan yang berhasil dikumpulkan mulai dihitung dan yang tidak memenuhi syarat harus dihukum. Hinata yakin dia salah satunya, karena dia memang malas mengejar-ngejar dan mengemis tanda tangan para senpai. Apalagi banyak diantara mereka yang kemudian merasa menjadi orang penting dan mempersulit mereka para kouhai. Hinata pasrah saja.

Dan ternyata benar. Yahiko, ketua I orientasi, dan Konan-sekretarisnya yang 'kejam- memanggilnya dengan lantang, dan menyuruhnya untuk maju kedepan. Hinata berdiri, tak sengaja dilihatnya Sasuke sedang memandanginya dari sudut tempatnya berdiri. Hinata dan dua orang mahasiswa baru lainnya berdiri didepan, menunggu 'perinta' dari Yang Mulia Yahiko dan Konan. Para mahasiswa baru menjuluki mereka sebagai pasangan yang terjahat diminggu ini. Karena mereka berdualah yang sangat rajin dan gencar membentak-bentak dan menjatuhkan hukuman kepada kouhainya. Memang hukuman yang dijatuhkan oleh mereka tidak melewati batas kewajaran dan mereka para kouhai pun tau itu hanyalah main-main saja, namun tak urung mereka dongkol pada keduanya.

Ketika Yahiko, Konan dan beberapa senpai lain mulai berunding, mungin mendiskusikan hukuman apa yang pantas diberikan kepada mereka, Sasuke berjalan mendekati kelompok itu. Tak biasanya dia ikut campur urusan kepanitiaan. Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Tampak dia berbisik-bisik pada mereka, kemudian Hinata melihat para senpai memandanginya. Mereka kembali menunjuk padanya dan berbisik-bisik. Sebentar kemudian Hinata melihat mereka mengangguk-angguk dan tersenyum. Apalagi yang mereka bicarakan? Mereka bertiga mulai tak sabar, namun tetap tak bisa protes. Akhirnya Sasuke meninggalkan kumpulan tersebut. Yahiko kembali kehadapan mereka dan berteriak lantang, "Hari ini tak ada hukuman, kalian bertiga boleh duduk. Hari ini pula orientasi berakhir, kalian boleh pulang. Dan jangan lupa, besok akhir minggu akan ada malam keakraban dikampus,"

Mereka serentak membubarkan diri. Leganya hati Hinata, akhirnya dia bebas. Memang masih ada malam keakraban, namun pada saat itu mereka dan para senpai-yang saat ini bersikap sok galak dan sok penting- statusnya sama sebagai mahasiswa dikampus ini.

Dalam hati Hinata bertanya-tanya, apa yang telah dikatakan Sasuke-senpai pada mereka, sehingga setuju membubarkan pertemuan ini. Tapi sudahlah, yang penting dia bisa pulang cepat. Ketika Hinata sedang mengumpulkan barang-barang bawaanya ke dalam tas, Yahiko mendekatinya. Dia segera bangkit. "Ada apa, senpai?" tanyanya waswas. Hinata melihat sekeliling, tak ada siapa-siapa lagi disana, hanya para senpai panitia-minus Sasuke-yang sedang bercanda disudut ruangan.

Yahiko hanya memandangnya, lalu tersenyum. Aneh rasanya, ini pertama kalinya dia tidak marah-marah tetapi malah tersenyum. "Kamu Hinata, kan?" tanyanya ragu. Hinata makin heran darimana Yahiko tau namanya. Dia baru sadar bawa dia masih memakai papan nama bertuliskan namanya. Dia mengangguk.

"Hai, aku Yahiko," katanya pendek. "Maaf, ya. Selama ini aku sering marah-marah bersama teman-teman yang lain, terutama sama kamu."

Hinata semakin heran, apa-apaan ini? Dengan wajah bingung dia mengangguk.

"Coba jika aku tau dari awal kau adalah sepupunya Sasuke, tidak bakalan kami berani mengerjai kamu."

Hah! Hinata terbelalak kaget. Yahiko masih nyengir jelek didepannya. Dia makin bingung.

"Kami baru tahu tadi jika kamu masih saudaraan dengan Sasuke. Tadinya sih kami tidak percaya. Mana mungkin Sasuke punya saudara secantik dan seimut kamu. Lagipula sepertinya kamu tipe gadis yang sangat periang, berbeda sekali dengan Sasuke. Kalo dia sih, sok cool," lanjutnya panjang-lebar.

Hinata hanya manggut-manggut. Terserah apa katanya, yang penting makhluk satu ini bisa segera lenyap dari pandangannya.

"Oke deh, Hinata. Aku permisi dulu, ya. Jangan lupa besok akhir minggu untuk mengikuti acara malam keakraban, ya?"

_Fuuuh, akhirnya pergi juga dia. Tapi, ya ampun. Apa tadi dia bilang? Saudaraan sama Sasuke? Apalagi ini? Apa sih maunya senpai satu itu? Aku baru mengenalnya saja disini? Kok bisa? Aduh, tak tau deh. Yang penting aku sudah lolos dari hukuman itu, beres. Nanti saja, jika aku bertemu dengan 'saudara sepupuku' itu aku akan bilang terima kasih atas usahanya. Bener-bener sukses dan gak sia-sia! Nyatanya Yahiko si senpai killer itu sampai bela-belain nyamperin_, pikir Hinata.

Hinata bergegas meninggalkan aula menuju Pos Satpam. Biasanya Hanabi menunggu disana. Ternyata disana tidak ada siapapun. Dia menoleh mencari-cari Hanabi. Dilihatnya jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, dia baru terlambat sepuluh menit. Mungkin Hanabi masih dijalan. Ditunggunya Hanabi dengan sabar.

Sepuluh menit berikutnya Hanabi masih belum muncul, Hinata mulai tidak sabar. Kampusnya mulai sepi, bahkan Pak Satpam yang tadi menemaninya mengobrol kini tampak mulai sudah terkantuk-kantuk. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya sekilas. Hinata terlonjak kaget. Untunglah ia sempat menutup mulutnya untuk tidak menjerit.

"Hinata? Maaf bikin kamu kaget." Sebuah suara serak dan berat menyapanya.

"Sasuke-senpai?" Hinata menoleh, didapatinya Sasuke berdiri disampingnya. Senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Aah, ternyata makhluk ini bisa juga tersenyum.

"Kamu nunggu jemputan, ya? Nee-chanmu, kan?"

Hinata bingung, dari mana senpainya ini tau kalo nee-channya yang menjemput? Dia mengangguk pelan.

"Tadi nee-chanmu sudah datang, tapi kamu belum juga muncul. Sepertinya dia tergesa-gesa. Kebetulan ada aku disini. Karena dia tahu aku panitia orientasi ini, dia tanya apa aku kenal Hinata, imoutonya. Aku mengiyakan. Lalu Hanabi-benarkan Hanabi namanya- berpesan supaya aku memberitahumu kalo Hana ada acara mendadak sehingga tak bisa menjemputmu. Katanya ada temannya yang baru saja datang dan dia harus segera menemuinya dibandara. Konomaru, atau entahlah siapa namanya," urai Sasuke panjang-lebar.

"Pasti Konohamaru. Dia tunangan Hanabi," jelas Hinata tanpa diminta.

"Mungkin. Aku kurang jelas tadi."

"Thanks, ya, udah memberitahuku." Hinata tersenyum, kemudian mulai menengok ke kiri dan kanan untuk mencari taksi. Sasuke masih berdiri di tempatnya, memperhatikan kesibukkan Hinata. Akhirnya Sasuke memberanikan diri. "Hinata, mau kuantar pulang? Sepertinya hari sudah mulai gelap, lagipula jarang ada taksi lewat sini."

Hinata terperangah mendengar ajakan Sasuke yang begitu mendadak. Dikiranya senpainya ini sudah pergi sesudah menyampaikan pesan dari Hanabi tadi.

"Tidak usah takut, Hinata. Aku tidak sejelek pikiranmu dan mahasiswa baru itu. Percaya deh kepadaku. Lagian kita kan saudara?"

Ooops, perkataan Sasuke mengingatkan Hinata pada kejadian siang tadi saat Yahiko mendatanginya usa acara orientasi. Tak urung pengakuan Sasuke yang mengada-ada itu mebuatnya dongkol sekaligus bertanya-tanya.

"Ngapain kamu ngaku-ngaku kalau kita ini saudaraan sama mereka?" sentak Hinata ketus. Sasuke hanya tersenyum. "Kenapa sih?" desaknya lagi. Hinata makin jengkel. Sudah pulang kesorean, Hanabi kabur meninggalkannya, taksi yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang, belum lagi masalah Sasuke ini. Alhasil seluruh kekesalannya ditumpahkannya pada Sasuke yang saat ini ada didekatnya.

"Ya ampun, tak usah semarah itu, Hinata. Aku kan hanya berniat untuk menolongmu, maaf jika cara itu membuatmu tak suka."

"Nolongin sih nolongin, tapi tidak usah dengan cara yang macam-macam." Hinata mendekap erat tas yang berada didadanya, wajahnya tampak marah menahan kesal. Dipandanginya Sasuke dengan tatapan menuduh.

"Maaf, Hinata, kalo kamu memang tak suka dengan caraku. Mungkin cara ini memang keterlaluan. Tapi beneran, aku tak tega melihatmu di bentak-bentak oleh mereka, apalagi hanya cuma karena masalah tanda tangan." Sasuke mengusap lehrnya lalu membaur-baurkan rambut belakangnya. Dia tampak gelisah.

"Kamu itu beleum tahu ya jika senior-senior perempuan panitia orientasi itu cemburu melihatmu. Sudah cantik, imut, pintar, baik pula. Mereka itu sirik terhadapmu, Hinata. Apalagi ketika mereka tahu bahwa banyak senior cowok yang kagum berat terhadapmu. Kamu bisa bayangkan jika mereka mendapat kesempatan untuk mengerjaimu tadi. Habisan-habisan, pasti! Mereka itu tidak rela jika kamu mendapat perhatian lebih dari kami, para lelaki. Belum lagi si Konan itu. Dia sudah sewot berat sama kamu hanya gara-gara Yahiko suka memperhatikanmu secara diam-diam," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Terus terang aku tidak rela jika kamu menjadi bahan bulan-bulanan mereka, Hinata. Sejak awal aku melihat kamu ikutan acara orientasi ini aja aku merasa tak tega. Dijemur tiap saat, disuruh lari untuk mengelilingi lapangan, belum lagi hukuman yang tidak berarti itu. Kamu itu terlalu lembut, terlalu manis untuk melakukan itu semua. Rasanya satu-satunya cara yang ada dibenakku untuk menghindari semua itu hanya mengakui kalo kamu adalah sepupuku, Hinata."

Hinata memandangi Sasuke lama sekali, mencari kebenaran didalam kata-katanya. Lambat laun tatapannya itu berubah, dari menuduh menjadi sedikit tertarik dan percaya perkataan Sasuke, meski belum sepenuhnya. Tatapannya sempat membuat Sasuke rikuh, tapi akhirnya Hinata memalingkan wajahnya disertai dengan rona -mainkannya tali tas dengan jemarinya. "Arigatou, senpai," katanya pelan.

"Sasuke. Panggil saja aku Sasuke! Teman?" Sasuke megulurkan tangan kepada Hinata. Hinata sempat ragu-ragu, namun akhirnya dijabat juga tangan yang terulur didepannya. Tangan lelaki itu terasa kokoh dan kuat dalam genggamannya. Dilepaskannya jabatan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Dia melihat Sasuke tersenyum.

Selama masa orientasi, sepertinya Hinata tidak pernah melihat Sasuke tersneyum. Baru sekarang ini Hinata melihatnya tersenyum lebar. Diperhatikannya wajah dihadapannya ini. Bibirnya tipis dan sangat maskulin. Profilnya yang jantan tampak melembut karena senyuman diwajahnya. Sepasang mata elangnya tampak berbinar-binar seperti ada beribu-ribu bintang didalamnya.

"Bagaimana? Mau tidak pulang bersamaku?" Sasuke begitu berharap Hinata menerima ajakannya. Hinata memandangnya sekilas kemudian tertawa dan mengangguk setuju. Tawa Hinata menghapus kecanggungan diantara keduanya. Disentuhnya lengan Hinata sekilas. "Tunggu disini saja, aku akan mengambil mobil dulu."

Dalam sekejap mata, Sasuke menghilang dari pandangannya.

Didalam mobil, diam-diam dipandanginya Hinata yang duduk tenang disampingnya. Tubuhnya tinggi dan ramping. Mata lavendernya yang ramah dibingkai dengan bulu mata yang lentik. Bibir tipisnya yang berwarna merah jambu selalu menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Rambut indigo panjangnya yang tadi pagi masih dihiasi pita warna-warni, sudah diikat membentuk ekor kuda. Wajahnya yang polos tanpa makeup apapun membuatnya tampak sangat muda dan rapuh, membuat Sasuke merasa sudah sangat tua dan rasanya ingin selalu melindungi Hinata.

Mereka berdua lebih banyak diam, kalaupun bicara yang mereka bahas hanyalah hal-hal yang bersifat umum. Dalam diamnya, sesekali juga Hinata melirik Sasuke. Tubuhnya tegap dibalut tungkai yang panjang. Mata elangnya serius mengamati jalan didepannya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Didagunya tampak cambang yang mulai tumbuh tak teratur, yang justru membuatnya semakin mempesona. Otot-otot lengannya yang menonjol membuat tangannya tampak kokoh. Rasanya sosok Sasuke seperti patung yang dipahat sangat sempurna.

Beberapa kali Sasuke menanyakan arah rumah Hinata hingga pada akhirnya tanpa terasa tibalah mereka didepan rumah Hinata. "Mampir dulu, Sasuke-kun?" tawar Hinata.

"Lain kali saja. Sudah malam. Sampai jumpa besok dikampus, Hinata."

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun, untuk tumpangannya." Sasuke tersenyum sekilas sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya, kemudian mamacu mobilnya meninggalkan Hinata yang masih setia melihatnya hingga mobilnya menghilang ditikungan.

Hinata memasuki rumahnya sambil bersenandung riang. "Tadaima, Kaa-san, masak apa hari ini?" dipeluknya Kaa-san yang sedang berdiri didapur. "Pulang naik apa, nak? Tadi Hanabi dapat telfon mendadak dari Konohamaru, katanya dia harus menjemputnya dibandara."

"Diantar teman. Katanya sih arah rumahnya searah, jadi sekalian lewat," jawab Hinata sedikit berbohong. Dicomotnya sepotong apel yang berada di atas meja makan.

"Sepertinya cakep ya? Kok tidak disuruh mampir dulu, sih?"

Glek. Hinata nyaris tersedak apel yang sedang dikunyahnya. Ditatapnya Kaa-san dengan pandangan curiga. "Kaa-san tau dari mana?" tanyanya.

Kaa-san hanya tersenyum, diteruskannya mengupas kentang. "Maaaaam…?" desak Hinata.

"Tadi ketika kamu datang, Kaa-san sedang diruang tamu. Kaa-san tidak melihat dengan jelas sih. Tapi sepertinya wajahnya lumayan juga kayaknya," goda Kaa-san. Hinata cemberut, dia tahu Kaa-sannya ini sedang menggodanya.

"Besok masih megantarkanmu lagi kan? Kenalkan ya pada Kaa-san."

"Yee… Kaa-san ini, ya tidak akanlah. Inikan hanya numpang. Ngapain dia nganter-nganter segala. Kaa-san ini ada-ada saja." Hinata sewot. "Kaa-san, Hinata mandi dulu, ya. Rasanya gerah sekali, nih."

Hinata bergegas menuju kamarnya dan meninggalkan Kaa-sannya yang masih tersenyum geli melihatnya salah tingkah.

**TOS**

Malam sudah larut ketika Hanabi mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata. "Hinata, nee-chan bawakan zenzai kesukaanmu, tuh. Ayo cepat keluar!"

Hinata melepas earphone yang menempel ditelinganya. "Nanti saja, sedang tanggung. Cerita sedang seru-serunya, nih."

Bukannya berhenti mengetuk pintu, Hanabi malah menggedor-gedor sambil berteriak, "Cepetan, Hin. Mumpung masih hangat!"

Belum sempat Hinata menjawab, Hanabi sudah menghambur masuk ke kamar. "Nee-chan ini apa-apaan? Tunggu sebentar saja kenapa, sih?" Hinata masih dongkol pada Hanabi karena tadi meninggalkannya dikampus. "Sudah batal menjemputku, nitip-nitip pesan segala, bikin anak orang terlantar, eh, sekarang main nyelonong aja!"

Hanabi tertawa geli melihat tingkah adiknya. "Sebegitu marahnya kah kau terhadapku, imoutoku tersayang? Kan nee-chan sudah kekampusmu tadi, lagian nee-chan juga kan sudah meninggalkan pesan sama si… siapa, Hin, namanya? Sasuke, ya? Nah, tuh dia. Habisnya nee-chan sudah bingung cari-cari kamu tidak ketemu. Kebetulan ada lelaki itu didepan. Waktu nee-chan tanya kenal Hinata tidak, dia bilang jelas kalo dia kenal kamu banget. Ya sudah. Kebetulan, kan?"

"Kebetulan apaan? Siapa bilang aku kenal dengan Sasuke? Aku kenal dia karena dia jadi pendamping di orientasi. Selain itu tidak! Apalagi sampai mengobrol segala." Hinata meneruskan bacaannya, wajahnya cemberut.

Hanabi masih tersenyum disebelahnya, dibelainya rambut indigo panjang Hinata dengan sayang. "Ya kebetulan dong, Hin. Gara-gara nee-chan nitip pesan ke dia. Kalian kan malah jadi saling kenal. Malah kata kaa-san kamu tadi diantar pulang olehnya ya?" Hanabi mulai menggoda Hinata.

"Aduh, sudahlah nee-chan. Nee-chan ini dengan Kaa-san itu sama saja. Sejak tadi selalu saja menggodaku. Tadi sore, sesudah aku dengar pesan dari nee-chan, Hinata nungguin taksi tapi tidak ada yang lewat. Kebetulan ada Sasuke, dia nawarin untuk pulang bersama. Keburu malem, katanya. Yasudah, hanya gitu saja, kok."

"Tapi namanya kan tetap kebetulan, Hin?"

"Nee-chaaaan!" Hinata bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, dikejarnya Hanabi yang berlari keluar. Di luar Hanabi tertawa-tawa geli. Hinata kemudian menyuapkan sesuap zenzai yang dibawa Hanabi. Ditelannya pelan-pelan. Diacuhkannya Hanabi yang masih terkikik menggodanya. Sesudah menyisakan setengah zenzainya, Hinata berbalik kembali kekamar, dia bertekad untuk menyelesaikan bacaannya malam ini juga. Tiba-tiba Hanabi mencekal lengannya. "Heey, tunggu dulu, Hinata sayang. Jangan marah, ya. Nee-chan mau bilang sesuatu, nih. Kau dapet salam, lho." Hanabi merayu Hinata.

"Tuh, kan. Mulai lagi?" Hinata meneruskan langkahnya, tapi Hanabi tidak melepaskan cekalannya.

"Tidak, Hin. Nee-chan serius, nih."

Hinata menunggu. "Siapa? Paling juga Konohamaru, kan?"

"Ngapain Konohamaru nitip salam buatmu segala? Tidak kok, bukan dia. Kamu dapet salam dari Sasori."

"Sasori? Sasori yang mana?" Hinata berusaha mengingat.

"Ya ampun, Hin. Sasori temen kuliah nee-chan waktu itu. Dulu dia juga temen nee-chan waktu SD dan SMA. Masa sih kamu lupa?"

"Oh, Sasori yang itu? Hampir lupa. Habis sepertinya Sasori-nii itu lama banget tidak pernah main kesini."

"Siapa bilang? Dia masih suka main kesini, kok. Hanya saja kamu tidak pernah bertemu. Padahal, jika dia main kesini, dia selalu nanyain kamu loh, Hin."

"Oke, nee-chan. Kalo nee-chan ketemu dia, salam balik ya dariku. Kapan-kapan jangan lupa suruh dia main kerumah. Gantian Hinata yang akan ngerjain dia." Hinata bergegas ke kamarnya.

Sasori. Hinata berusaha mengingat seraut wajah Sasori. Sasori adalah sahabt Hanabi sejak masih SD. Tetapi saat SD kelas, Sasori pindah bersama orang tuanya keluar kota. Hingga saat SMA, Hanabi dan Sasori satu sekolah lagi. Persahabatan mereka kembali terjalin, hingga kuliahpun mereka masih bersama-sama. Konohamaru, tunangan Hanabi, pada awalnya sempat merasa cemburu pada mereka berdua, namun setelah mengenal baik dengan Sasori, mereka jadi teman baik juga.

Hinata mengingat Sasori sebagai sosok yang periang dan kocak menurutnya, Sasori juga selalu menggodanya dan membantunya mengerjakan PR dalam bidang menggambar. Terkadang Sasori juga suka membelikannya eskrim dan cokelat.

Sasori sempat menjadi orang terdekat Hinata setelah Kaa-san dan Hanabi. Sayang, ketika Hinata mulai menginjak bangku SMA, Sasori mulai jarang main kerumah. Sasori memang satu fakultas dengan Hanabi, tapi dia sudah jarang muncul dirumah seperti dulu lagi. Kalaupun datang, dia pasti hanya mampir sebentar.

Hanabi bilang, Sasori sekarang sudah punya pacar. Temari namanya. Mahasiswa seangkatan dengannya tapi beda fakultas. Sejak itu, Hinata jarang mendengar berita dari Sasori. Hanabi juga jarang mebicarakannya. Pada awalnya, Hinata merasa kehilangan Sasori. Bagaimanapun juga ada suatu masa dalam hidupnya dimana Sasori pernah ada didalamnya. Namun, dengan berjalannya waktu, Hinata mulai membiasakan diri.

Dan baru hari inilah Hinata mendengar Hanabi kembali menyebut nama Sasori. Entahlah seperti apa Sasori sekarang. Masihkah dia seperti Sasori yang dulu?

**TBC**

sasuhina-caem : chapter barunya udah update nih, masih bingungkah?

n : itu cuma prolog kok, coba baca lagi deh chapter ini udah di tambahin nih hehe

sica-lavender : yang kmrn itu baru prolog kok, ini lanjutannya. Ayo silahkan baca dan review lagi ya=))

SuHi-18 : itu baru prolog sih hehe ini lanjutannya. Ayo dibaca:D

uchihyuu nagisa : iya benar sekali, ini silahkan dibaca lagi. Ada tambahannya hehe

Hizuka Miyuki : ini ada cerita tambahannya hehe ayo dibaca dan review juga=))

Zae-hime : bisa juga sih hehe liat aja chap lanjutnya ok;) ini chap dua ada tambahan cerita ayo dibaca dan review juga:D


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: Touch One Star**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasukexHinataxSasori**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OOT, crack pair, gaje, abal, miss type, dll.**

Hari ini belum ada kuliah dikampus, tapi Hinata harus tetap datang karena ada pengumuman jadwal kuliah, pengisian kartu rencana studi dan pembagian dosen pembimbing.

Hinata datang agak terlambat. Sesampainya dikampus, teman-teman barunya sudah berkumpul diaula. Hinata segera bergegas. Didepan pintu masuk, dilihatnya Sasuke berdiri disana. Dia tampak sedang menunggu seseorang.

Hinata tersenyum padanya, namun Sasuke tidak membalasnya. Dia hanya menatapnya tajam, pandangannya dingin dan menusuk, kemudian memalingkan mukanya. Membuat Hinata menggigil. Mungkin Sasuke tidak melihatnya, Hinata berusaha menghibur diri. Hinata kemudian membaur dengan teman-temannya. Diabaikannya pandangan Sasuke tadi.

Hari belum begitu sore saat acara telah selesai. Hinata berjalan keluar bersama Tenten, teman barunya, mencari angkutan di depan kampus. Ternyata Sasuke sedang berdiri di dekat tempat parkir. Hinata pura-pura tidak melihatnya, dia asik mengobrol dengan Tenten. Dia masih sakit hati karena tingkah Sasuke tadi pagi.

"Hinata! Hinata, tunggu. . . ." Sasuke berteriak memanggilnya. Hinata pura-pura tak mendengar. Setengah berlari ditariknya tangan Tenten agar lebih cepat berjalan. Tenten yang tidak tahu apa-apa sedikit kebingungan, namun Hinata tak menghiraukannya.

"Hinata… Hinata, sebentar. . . ." Sasuke masih terus memanggilnya.

"Hin, kamu dipanggil tuh sama senpai yang diorientas itu," kata Tenten memberi tahu.

"Udah deh, 'Ten. Kita jalan terus aja."

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar mencekal lengan Hinata. Hinata terkejut, begitupun Tenten. Sasuke berdiri disana, tubuhnya yang tinggi besar berusaha menghalangi langkah Hinata. Matanya menatap Hinata tajam, ada kemarahan di dalam mata onyx itu.

"Hinata, tunggu. Bisa bicara sebentar?"

Hinata tidak menjawab. Ditariknya Tenten menjauh. Tetapi Sasuke tidak melepaskan cengkraman tangannya.

Tenten yang kebingungan berusah membujuk Hinata. "Udah deh, Hin. Selesaikan dulu urusanmu. Aku duluan, ya." Dilepaskannya pegangan Hinata dilengannya.

"Maaf, senpai. Saya duluan," pamit Tenten pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sekilas. Hinata diam menunggu.

"Gomen, aku selalu bersikap kasar terhadapmu. Kau pasti kesal sekali terhadapku. Maaf juga atas sikapku tadi pagi. Terus terang, aku memang tipe orang seperti itu. Aku tak biasa berbasa-basi dan bersikap manis. Mungkin itu adalah satu-satunya kelemahan yang tak bisa aku lawan. Orang lain bilang aku ini sombong padahal aku merasa biasa-biasa saja. Mungkin aku harus mengubahnya secara pelan-pelan. Maaf ya sudah bikin kamu tersinggung," terang Sasuke panjang lebar.

Hinata menggerakkan tangannya. "Sakit, tolong lepaskan."

Sasuke baru sadar, dia mencengkram lengan Hinata dengan kuat. Perlahan dilepaskannya cekalannya. Hinata mengusap pergelagan tangannya yang memerah. Sasuke merasa bersalah terlah membuat Hinata kesakitan. Dibelainya lengan Hinata dengan lembut. Hinata tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan berbuat seperti itu, dia hanya ternganga heran. Wajah Sasuke yang tadinya bersinar penuh kemarahan mulai melembut, seulas senyum tipispun menghiasi bibirnya.

"Hinata, kau mau kan memaafkanku?" ulang Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan. Bagaimana Hinata bisa menolak permintaan maaf Sasuke jika tangan Sasuke masih tetap mengusap-usap lengan Hinata dengan lembut? Senyum di wajah Sasuke mulai melebar, mata elangnya pun bersinar ramah.

"Pulang bareng aku saja ya, ayo!" Hinata menengadah untuk melihat wajah Sasuke. Wajah itu menatapya penuh harap, sepertinya Sasuke menyesal sudah menyakitinya. Hinata tak kuasa menolak.

Sesampainya di depan pagar rumah Hinata, Hinata menawari Sasuke untuk mampir terlebih dahulu ke rumahnya dan Sasukepun tidak menolak. "Kaa-san, kenalin ini Sasuke, senior Hinata dikampus. Kemarin sewaktu nee-chan tidak jadi menjemputku, dia juga yang mengantarkan Hinata pulang," terang Hinata kepada Kaa-sannya.

Kaa-san menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke dengan hangat. "Terima kasih sudah mau mengantar Hinata kemarin, maaf kalo dia merepotkan," kata Kaa-san sambil melirik Hinata dengan pandangan yang menggoda.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekalian jalan."

"Silahkan loh, oba-san tinggal dulu ya." Sambil berlalu Kaa-san sempat mengedipkan mata kepada Hinata. Untung saja malam itu Hanabi pergi bersama Konohamaru, jadi Hinata dapat terbebas dari godaan nee-chan semata wayangnya itu.

Keheningan tercipta diantara keduanya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke berkata, "Hinata, malam keakraban nanti berangkat bersamaku saja ya? Aku jemput kesini saja. Kau belum ada janjikan?" Sasuke bergerak-gerak gelisah dikursinya, menunggu jawaban Hinata.

"Aku belum punya janji dengan siapa-siapa, tetapi aku harus meminta ijin Kaa-san dulu. Acaranya kan hingga larut malam. Biasanya sih Hanabi yang selalu mengantarku. Tapi lihat saja nanti."

"Nanti aku saja yang bilang pada Kaa-sanmu. Sekalian pulangnya juga akan kuantar. Jadi Hanabi juga tak perlu repot-repot untuk menjemputmu." Tawar Sasuke.

Ketika mereka sedang asyik berbincang, bel pintu rumah Hinata berbunyi. "Hinata, tolong lihat, siapa yang datang. Kaa-san sedang tanggung, sayang."

"Tunggu sebentar ya, Sasuke-kun. Aku ke depan dulu."

Hinata bergegas ke depan. Dibukanya kunci pintu dihadapannya. Ketika pintu akhirnya terbuka dan dia sedang sibuk untuk mengambil kunci yang terjatuh, sesosok tubuh menjulang dihadapannya. Dia menengadah dan bangkit perlahan. Seraut wajah yang rasanya pernah dikenalnya. "Sasori-nii? Sasori-nii, kan?" ujar Hinata ragu.

Suara berat yang sangat familiar ditelinganya menjawab, "Konbanwa, Hinata-chan, apa kabarmu? Sudah lama sekali rasanya kita tak pernah bertemu, ya? Kau sudah menjadi mahasiswa kan sekarang? Gimana, senang tidak? Apa masih perlu bantuan untuk pelajaran menggambar?" Sasori tersenyum menggoda. Mata coklatnya seolah ikut tersenyum, membayangi keramahan diwajahnya.

Sasori sebenarnya terkejut karena bertemu Hinata. Rasanya sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun dia tidak pernah melihat Hinata dirumah ini. Baru kemarin saat bertemu Hanabi, dia menitipkan salam untuk Hinata. Entah kenapa, waktu itu saat bertemu dengan Hanabi dia tiba-tiba teringat pada Hinata. Dan saat ini sosok Hinata benar-benar berdiri dihadapannya.

Hinata hanya diam, dia juga masih sangat terkejut. Tak disangkanya dia dapat bertemu dengan Sasori kembali. Pikirannya melayang-layang ke suatu masa. Waktu Tou-san meninggal, Hinata ingat saat itu dia baru saja naik kelas 3 SMP, Sasori juga yang menghibur dan menenangkannya. Sasori adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang dekat dengannya setelah Tou-san.

Sasori pula yang mengambilkan rapor Hinata saat Kaa-san atau Hanabi tak ada waktu, dan dia pula yang mengantarnya mendaftar di SMA. Dan sepertinya itu terakhir kalinya Hinata bertemu dengan Sasori. Mungkin benar kata Hanabi, Sasori sibuk dengan Temari kekasihnya dan tugas-tugas kuliahnya. Meskipun Hinata tinggal bersama Sasori dikota yang sama, namun rasanya dia tak pernah bertemu atau berpapasan dengan Sasori di jalan.

"Hin? Hinata?" Hinata tersentak kaget, dan dalam sekejap semua lamunannya hilang. "Ada Hanabi, gak? Aku ada perlu penting dengannya."

Hinata membuka pintu lebar-lebar, memberi jalan untuk Sasori. Sasori berdiri gelisah, tangannya mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dia tampak bingung. Hinata baru memperhatikan sekarang, Sasori terlihat lelah. Lingkaran hitam sedikit membayang dibawah matanya. Dagunya yang di ingatnya selalu halus dan licin, kini mulai ditumbuhi bulu-bulu halus tak beraturan. Sepertinya sudah beberapa hari dia tak bercukur. Melihat Hinata memperhatikannya, sasori mengelus-elus dagunya. Agaknya dia bisa membaca pikiran Hinata. Dia tersenyum, meskipun Hinata merasakan senyum itu terlalu dipaksakan.

"Tidak usah deh. Nanti saja aku telepon Hanabi. Mungkin saja besok aku bisa bertemu dengannya dikampus."

"Tidak masuk dulu? Tidak mau bertemu dengan Kaa-san?" Hinata masih berusaha menahan Sasori.

"Terima kasih Hin, tapi aku buru-buru. Salam saja ya untuk Kaa-san. Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu. Masuk sana, kau sedang ada tamukan?" belum sempat Hinata menjawab, Sasori sudah berbalik meninggalkannya.

"Siapa, Hin?" tanya Kaa-san dari dalam setelah Hinata masuk ke ruang tamu.

"Sasori-nii. Katanya cari nee-chan, ada urusan sangat penting, tetapi di ajak masuk dia tidak mau. Eh, malah kabur," kata Hinata sambil menghempaskan diri diatas sofa.

Sasuke yang daritadi memperhatikannya hanya tersenyum. Baginya Hinata adalah pribadi yang sangat unik. Terkadang dia tenang, namun dilain waktu berapi-api. Selain itu juga Hinata spontan dan berani. Dia teringat, saat orientasi, tak pernah dilihatnya sekalipun Hinata mengeluh. Semua dijalaninya dengan sepenuh hati. Padahal banyak sekali teman-teman perempuannya yang bertumbangan dan memberikan bermacam-macam alasan. Meskipun sebagai anak bungsu Hinata tetap manja, Hinata tetap berbeda dari mereka. Terus-terang Sasuke kagum terhadap Hinata. Kadang Sasuke selalu tersenyum sendiri saat dia dengan gagah berani mengakui bahwa Hinata adalah saudaranya. Untunglah Hinata bisa memaklumi tindakannya. Coba kalau tidak, entah apa yang akan dilakukan Hinata terhadapnya.

Saat makan malam, Hanabi diantar pulang oleh Konohamaru. Mereka sudah bertunangan setahun yang lalu, dan beberapa bulan lagi mereka akan menikah. Usia keduanya terpaut hampir empat tahun. Hanabi mengenal Konohamaru beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat out Hanabi sedang mencari sponsor untuk acara bakti sosial dikampus. Kebetulan perusahaan garmen milik Konohamaru dan keluarganya turut ambil andil didalamnya. Setelah berkenalan dan mereka mulai dekat, banyak desas-desus yang mengatakan bahwa Konohamaru adalah seorang playboy, tukang mainin cewek. Pacarnya ada dimana-mana. Namun mereka berdua tidak menggubrisnya, bahkan beberapa bulan setelah berkenalan, mereka bertunangan.

Ketika Hinata mencoba mencari kebenaran tentang desas-desus itu, Hanabi hanya berkomentar pendek. "Terserah apa kata orang. Mungkin itu memang benar, tapi itu semua sudah menjadi masa lalu Konohamaru. Aku tak rela jika orang-orang yang tak tahu apa-apa malah menghancurkan hungungan kita."

Sebagai adik Hanabi, Hinata hanya berharap bahwa apa yang dikatakan nee-channya itu memang benar. Hinata hanya ingin nee-channya itu bahagia dengan yang dipilihnya.

"Nee-chan, tadi Sasori-nii cari nee-chan, katanya penting banget. Sudah telefon nee-chan belum? Saso-nii bilang mau telepon nee-chan saja, habisnya disuruh masuk dan nungguin dulu dia tidak mau," lapor Hinata pada Hanabi. "Sudah tidak pernah kelihatan, eh. . . sekalinya datang dia malah terburu-buru."

"Kau bertemu dengannya, ya? Bilang apa saja dia? Tidak nitip pesan apa-apa untukku?"

"Tidak, tuh. Katanya dia mau bicara sendiri dengan nee-chan. Emangnya ada apaan? Sepertinya ada masalah yang sangat berat sekali?"

"Nanti ya nee-chan ceritakan padamu. Sekarang nee-chan telepon dia dulu, ya." Hanabi bergegas masuk ke kamarnya. Hinata hanya manggut-manggut kebingungan dimeja makan.

Setengah jam kemudian telepon di ruang tengah berdering. Hinata yang menjawab. Suara Sasuke terdengar diseberang. "Konbanwa. Sasuke-kun? Ada apa? Sudah dirumah, ya?"

"Hai, Hinata. Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu saja. Sudah makan malam?"

Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan. Setelah tersadar Sasuke tidak bisa melihat anggukannya, barulah dia menjawab.

"Besok pagi kita pergi ke kampus bersama, ya. Aku jemput kamu. Boleh, tidak?"

"Boleh-boleh saja. Agak siang, ya. Dosen pembimbingku datang siang. Tidak keberatan kan, Sasuke-kun?"

"Ya tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku pun sudah tidak acara dikampus. Sudah selesai semua tadi pagi."

"Kalau begitu, tidak jadi deh. Kalau kamu mau nganterin aku saja mening tidak usah, nanti malah membuatmu repot."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekalian aku mengurusi untuk acara malam keakraban besok lusa."

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa? Kalau begitu sih aku mau-mau saja. Lumayan dapat tumpangan gratis." Hinata terkikik diujung sana.

Di ujung yang lain, Sasuke tercekat. Tidak tahu kenapa, rasanya Sasuke rindu sekali pada suara Hinata. Padahal sesorean tadi dia sudah bermain dirumah Hinata.

"Ha`i, Hinata. Sampai jumpa besok pagi. Oyasuminasai." Belum sempat HInata menjawab, terdengar bunyi 'klik' di ujung sana. Sasuke sudah memutus telepon.

Hinata hanya tersenyum kecut, heran dengan tingkah Sasuke yang berubah-ubah. Rasanya aneh, akhir-akhir ini ia mendadak selalu memikirkan Sasuke. Meskipun terkadang dia tidak bisa menebak sikap Sasuke yang sering berubah-ubah. Rasanya Sasuke begitu pendiam dan tertutup. Ada sesuatu yang ditutupinya. Entahlah. Mungkin ini hanya prasangka Hinata saja. Kadang Sasuke begitu lembut, dan perhatian padanya, sedangkan disaat yang lain dia begitu dingin dan tak terjangkau.

"Hinata. . . ngelamunin siapa?" Hanabi tiba-tiba sudah berada didekat Hinata. Hinata tergagap, dalam sekejap buyarlah lamunannya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, nee. Bagaimana tadi? Kok cepat sekali ngobrolnya sama Saso-nii? Tadi waktu teleponnya bunyi, kirain dari Saso-nii. Tak taunya malah sudah selesai."

Hanabi hanya mengangguk menanggapi ocehan imoutonya. "Nee-chan, jadi cerita kepadaku tidak?"

Hanabi duduk disamping Hinata, wajahnya tampak sedih dan bingung. Hinata meremas tangan nee-channya, menenangkan.

"Besok lusa Sasori berangkat keluar negeri, Hin. Dia minta tolong nee-chan untuk mengurusi surat-surat dari kampus yang belum beres."

"Lho, emangnya ada apa sih? Sepertinya terburu-buru sekali?"

Hanabi menghelas nafas panjang. "Ceritanya panjang, Hin." Hinata mengangguk dan menunggu Hanabi melanjutkan ceritanya dangan sabar.

"Kamu inget Temari kan, Hin? Kekasih Sasori? Kalau tidak salah, dulu nee-chan pernah menceritakannya." Hinata kembali mengangguk.

"Mereka berencana menikah setelah Sasori lulus. Akhirnya saat yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba, empat bulan lalu Sasori diwisuda. Bahkan karena indeks prestasinya diatas rata-rata, Sasori sekaligus mendapat kontrak kerja dari sebuah perusahaan asing yang saat ini sedang berkembang pesat. Lamaran sudah dilakukan, pernikahan mulai disiapkan, bahkan pekerjaan yang menjanjikan sudah ditangan. Apalagi yang kurang? Semuanya sudah begitu sempurna." Hanabi kembali terdiam agak lama.

"Lalu kenapa sekarang Saso-nii justru pergi meninggalkan semuanya?" tanya Hinata.

"Bukan Sasori yang pergi, Hin. Tapi Temari." Hinata semakin bingung.

"Maksud nee-chan, Temari yang keluar negri diantar Saso-nii gitu?" mau tak mau Hanabi tersenyum, diacaknya rambut Hinata dengan sayang.

"Nee-chan lanjutkan dulu ceritanya , ya" Hinata manggut-manggut.

"Beberapa hari sebelum pernikahan, Sasori datang kerumah Temari, fitiing terkahir baju pengantin mereka. Setiba di sana, bukan Temari yang ditemui Sasori, melainkan kedua orangtua Temari. Kaa-sannya Temari sedang menangis tersedu-sedu, sedangkan Tou-sannya tampak menahan amarah. Melihat Sasori, kaa-sannya Temari segera menyodorkan sepucuk amplop putih. Amplop yang sudah lusuh dan basah oleh air mata. Ternyata surat dari Temari. Kamu mau tahu apa isinya?" tanya Hanabi. Hinata mengangguk.

"Surat itu berisi permintaan maaf Temari. Temari kabur dari rumah. Dia membatalkan pernikahan itu. Surat itu juga mengungkapkan pengakuan Temari. Dia bilang, cintanya tak cukup besar untuk menikahi Sasori. Dia tak sanggup menghabiskan sisa hidupnya sebagai istri Sasori. Sasori semakin terguncang setelah mengatahui bahwa Temari melarikan diri dengan atasannya di kantor. Kalo nee-chan gak salah dengar namanya tuan Jiraiya, seorang pria setengah baya beranak dua."

Hinata menyodorkan segelas air untuk Hanabi. "Minum, nee. Biar nee-chan agak tenang."

Hanabi menyesap air itu lalu melanjutkan ceritanya. "Temari meminta agar Sasori tidak mencarinya karena dia sudah merasa bahagia dengan keputusannya. Nee-chan dapat bayangkan betapa hancurnya Sasori saat itu. Kekasihnya membatalkan pernikahan dan melarikan diri dengan pria lain yang sudah mempunyai istri pula. Disisi lain, dia masih harus menghadapi orang tua dan keluarganya, belum lagi memasang pemberitahuan di Koran karena undangan sudah terlanjur tersebar, juga pembatalan di gereja tempat mereka akan menikah. Masih ditambah lagi rasa malu yang menimpa keluarga besarnya."

Hanabi menghela nafas. "Sasori benar-benar kalut, Hin. Jadi jangan heran waktu kamu kemarin ketemu dia tampak seperti orang linglung. Temari memang keterlaluan."

Hinata terkejut mendengar penuturan Hanabi. Dia memang belum pernah bertemu dengan Temari, namun dia merasa bahwa Temari adalah perempuan terjahat yang pernah diketahuinya. Betapa teganya dia melakukan semuanya ini pada Sasori. Sasori yang dikenalnya sebagai sosok yang kocak, periang dan humoris. Sasori yang dulu pernah dianggapnya sebagai kakak lelaki yang tak pernah dimilikinya.

"Sasori memutuskan untuk membatalkan kontrak kerja tersebut. Dia minta agar nee-chan membantu semua persyaratan yang belum dilengkapinya, karena dia harus segera pergi. Salah seorang sahabat ayahnya pernah menawarkan Sasori untuk mengambil gelar Master di Amerika. Dulu Sasori menolaknya mentah-mentah karena hendak menikah. Tetapi sekarang semuanya berubah. Sasori memutuskan untuk berangkat dan tak bisa ditawar-tawar lagi." Hinata melihat mata Hanabi berkaca-kaca.

"Dia ingin melupakan semuanya, Hin. Dia tak mau melihat dan bertemu Temari lagi. Disini terlalu banyak kenangan baginya. Mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk Sasori."

Hinata bangkit dari duduknya, dipeluknya nee-channya sambil berbisik "Hinata yakin, nee, Saso-nii bisa ngatasin semuanya. Nee-chan ingatkan waktu Tou-san meninggal? Dia yang selalu mendukung kita agar tetap tegar dan kuat."

Kaa-san yang tak sengaja menguping pembicaraan kedua putrinya dari dapur, juga merasa prihatin dengan kejadian yang dialami Sasori. Sasori begitu dekat dengan keluarganya, bahkan sudah dianggapnya sebagai sebagian dari keluarga ini. Kebahagiaan Sasori juga adalah kebahagiaannya. Kaa-san mengusap matanya yang mulai berair. "Kami-sama, saya percaya Engkau akan selalu menjaga dia, dimanapun dia berada." Kaa-san turut berdoa dalam hati.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 3

**Title: Touch One Star**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasukexHinata**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OOT, crack pair, gaje, abal, miss type, rush dll.**

Pagi itu, suasana dirumah sangat sibuk. Hanabi sudah siap semenjak tadi. Dia menunggu Konohamaru yang akan mengantarkannya ke tempat Sasori. Kaa-san sibuk menyiram anggreknya yang ada dihalaman samping. Pagi ini Kaa-san absen didapur. Shizune yang sudah seminggu pulang kedesanya, subuh tadi sudah datang lagi. Tak lupa dibawakannya satu keranjang penuh dango, makanan khas didesanya. "Oleh-oleh untuk nona Hinata," katanya tadi.

"Ya ampun, siapa yang mau menghabiskan makanan sebanyak ini?" kata Hinata tadi. Matanya terbelalak melihat banyaknya oleh-oleh yang dibawa oleh Shizune.

"Aduh, Shizune. Jika membawa oleh-oleh tak perlu sebanyak ini," timpal Kaa-san.

"Iya, lagi pula siapa yang mau menghabiskannya? Disini kan kita hanya berempat," protes Hanabi.

"Aku juga mungkin hanya makan dua apa tiga biji saja, mana nanti aku ada acara di kampus hingga malam. Besokkan sudah tidak enak." Hinata turut memprotes.

"Tidak apa-apa, Non. Dibawa sama Non ke kampus juga tak apa. Habisnya saya hanya bisa membawakan itu dari desa." Jelas Shizune.

"Sudah. Sisanya kamu bawa saja. Sayang juga kan kalau di rumah tidak habis." Akhirnya Kaa-san memutuskan.

"Oh iya. Siang nanti aku akan berangkat dengan Sasuke-kun, ya. Kemarin sudah janjian, sih. Pulangnya juga sekalian akan di antar. Soalnya acaranya hingga larut, Kaa-san. Ada api unggun segala, sih. Kasihan nee-chan jika harus menjemputku nanti malam. Lagipula nee-chan juga punya banyak urusan, kan?" Hinata menjelaskan pada Kaa-san sembari mulutnya mengunyah dango dari Shizune.

"Tidak apa-apa. Nee-chan bisa jemput kamu kok nanti malam. Nee-chan kan bisa minta tolong Konohamaru untuk menemani nee-chan. Minta di jemput jam berapapun kita berangkat." celetuk Hanabi.

"Eng… tidak usah, nee-chan. Nee-can masih harus mengurusi Sasori juga kan? Benar deh, aku bisa ikut Sasuke-kun. Lagi pula kemarin sudah janjian, tidak enak jika membatalkan seenaknya." Kata Hinata bersikeras

"Eumm… Yang sudah janjian. Coba kalau belum janjian dengan Sasuke-kun. Pasti nee-chan dipaksa-paksa untuk mengantar jemput, benar kan Kaa-san?" goda Hanabi

"Tolong jemput Hinata ya nee-chan, nanti aku bersihkan kamar nee-chan. Atau, nee-chan mau pinjam novelku yang terbaru? Ayoolah kumohon sekali ini saja." Hanabi menirukan Hinata saat ia merayu meminta dijemput atau diantar olehnya. "Sekarang sudah ada yang mengantar, lupa ya?"

"Kaa-saaaaaaannn…..! Nee-chan menggodaku terus nih!" teriak Hinata melapor pada Kaa-san.

"Hanabi, Hinata, ada apa sih? Pagi-pagi sudah ribut terus. Hanabi, kau tidak usah menggoda imoutoumu begitu, dan kau juga Hinata tidak usah berteriak-teriak seperti itu," balas Kaa-san tak kalah keras dari teriakan Hinata tadi. Hanabi tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar bunyi klakson di luar.

"Kaa-san, aku berangkat dulu ya. Konohamaru sudah datang, nanti keburu terlambat." Hanabi berteriak keras kepada Kaa-san.

"Hati-hati ya, Hana. Jangan pulang terlalu malam. Katakan pada Konohamaru, nanti makan malam disini saja. Kaa-san tunggu." Jawab Kaa-san

"Oke Kaa-san," Hanabi bergegas mengambil tas yang disampirkannya di kursi makan. Dihampirinya adiknya yang tengah asyik membaca Koran. Dikecupnya dahi Hinata dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Nee-chan berangkat dulu ya. Hati-hati, katakan pada Sasuke, jangan ngebut membawa mobilnya. Dia harus menjaga dengan baik imoutou nee-chan satu-satunya ini, harus selamat dan tidak boleh ada yang lecet dan kurang satupun."

Hinata balas mencium pipi Hanabi. "Aku juga sayang nee-chan. Hati-hati ya, salam untuk Konohamaru-nii. Dia juga harus menjaga nee-chan."

Hanabi mengangguk dan berlari keluar rumah karena sepertinya Konohamaru sudah tidak sabar dan membunyikan klakson lagi keras-keras.

Kling…kling…..kling.. bunyi bel seolah menyadarkan Hinata dari buku yang sedang ditekuninya.

"Nona, ada tamu di depan. Katanya sudah berjanji mau menjemput Non. Sekarang sudah saya suruh untuk menunggu di ruang tamu. Malah ditemani Kaa-san mengobrol." Lapor Shizune yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Hinata yang terbuka.

"Terima kasih, baa-chan." Hinata bangkit, dirapikannya bajunya yang kusut. Sekilas diihatnya bayangannya di cermin meja rias. Dipulasnya bibir mungilnya dengan lipgloss dan disisirnya rambut cepat-cepat.

"Gomenne Sasuke-kun sudah menunggu lama." Katanya diambang pintu ruang tamu.

Sasuke yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Kaa-san tampak terkejut. Diperhatikannya Hinata yang saat ini berdiri dihadapannya. Hinata terlihat berbeda. Rambut indigonya yang biasa diikat kuda dibiarkannya terurai. Belum lagi pakaian santai yang dikenakannya. Polo shirt biru muda dipadu jins yang warnanya sudah memudar. Jins yang membalut kaki jenjangnya dengan sangat pas. Kalau saja tidak mengenal Hinata, mungkin dia bisa mengira bahwa Hinata masih bersekolah di junior high school.

Kaa-san yang melirik Sasuke tersenyum lalu terbatuk-batuk kecil. Sasuke tersadar dan salah tingkah "Sudah siap? Jangan lupa membawa jaket." Hinata mengangguk dan menunjukkan ransel disisinya. Sasuke berdiri dan berpamitan kepada Kaa-san. Kaa-san mencium kedua pipi Hinata, kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukannya sejak Hinata masih kecil.

"Hati-hati Hinata, Hati-hati Sasuke." Pesan Kaa-san. Keduanya megangguk hampir bersamaan.

Di dalam mobil, Hinata baru memperhatikan bahwa pakaian yang dikenakan Sasuke hampir serupa dengan yang dikenakannya. Jins dan polo shirt. Hanya saja polo shirt-nya berwarna biru tua. Hinata memperhatikan Sasuke yang tampak begitu menawan. Mungkin jika orang lain mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti yang dikenakan Sasuke saat ini, takkan semenarik Sasuke ketika mengenakannya. Semua tampak begitu pas, seolah-olah baju itu memang hanya diperuntukan bagi Sasuke seorang.

"Kau melamun, eh? Aku traktir es krim jika kau menceritakan apa yang sedang kau lamunkan." Ujar Sasuke sambil melirik Hinata.

Hinata menoleh pada Sasuke, wajahnya bersemu merah karena malu. Mungkinkah Sasuke dapat membaca pikirannya?

"Oke, es krim dan cupcake, bagaimana?" tawar Sasuke lagi. Hinata tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Sasuke sedang menggodanya.

Semudah itu percakapan diantara mereka mulai mengalir lancar. "Hinata kau anak terakhir ya? Kaa-sanmu mengatakan bahwa kau sangat dekat dengan Hanabi, padahal usia kalian terpaut jauh?"

Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan. "Dulu nee-chan memang hampir saja menjadi anak tunggal, tapi lalu ada aku. Mungkin dulu nee-chan sudah lama tidak mempunyai teman bermain di rumah. Begitu aku lahir, nee-chan seolah-olah mempunyai mainan baru. Nee-chan, benar-benar selalu menjagaku. Aku juga menjadi sangat tergantung dengannya. Malah dulu ketika aku masih kecil, aku selalu mengekor kemanapun dia pergi."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Hinata kembali bercerita, "Sebelum ada aku, Kaa-san sempat keguguran dua kali. Baru setelah itu ada aku. Jadi bukan hanya Hanabi yang dekat denganku, tapi juga Kaa-san dan mendiang Tou-san. Bagaimana denganmu Sasuke-kun? Kau sudah tahu banyak tentangku dan keluargaku. Sekarang giliranmu bercerita!" Hinata mencoba membujuk Sasuke.

Dia melirik Sasuke yang berada disebelahnya, sekilas dilihatnya buku-buku jari Sasuke yang mencengkram kemudi kuat-kuat itu memutih. Sepertinya Hinata sempat mendengar Sasuke menggertakkan gigi.

"Tidak ada yang istimewa dalam diriku dan keluargaku Hinata." Ujar Sasuke menjelaskan. Setelah itu dia membisu. Hinata merasa ada yang janggal, namun dia hanya diam.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, hanya suara audio yang mengalun lembut di antara mereka. Suasana diantara mereka pun menjadi tidak nyaman. Hinata berdendang kecil mengikuti alunan lagu yang diputar Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik sekilas, diraihnya tangan Hinata dan diremasnya lembut. "Maaf, aku belum siap jika harus menceritakan keluargaku."

Hinata mengangguk maklum. "Eng? Nandemonai, mungkin aku yang terlalu ingin tahu. Gomen ya Sasuke-kun."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan mobil yang dikemudikannya. Hinata bertanya-tanya dalam hati dan menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Sasuke tertawa melihat kekhawatiran Hinata. "Kita sudah sampai. Kau pasti melamun lagi." Hinata tersipu malu.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun. Aku turun terlebih dahulu ya, soalnya teman-temanku sudah berkumpul disana." Hinata melihat teman-temannya yang sudah berkumpul dibawah pohon Sakura di halaman kampus. Di tempat itulah mereka nantinya mengadakan acara api unggun.

"Ya, kita bertemu lagi nanti." Senyum menghiasi wajah Sasuke. Dan Hinata menikmatinya, jarang sekali Sasuke tersenyum.

"Hinata! Keranjang bawaan mu tertinggal." Hinata berbalik dan tersenyum. "Ah ya, hampir saja aku lupa. Arigatou Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke masih memegang keranjang tersebut. "Keranjang ini berisi apa? Berat sekali. Lagipula nanti kita mendapat makan malam." Sasuke bertanya-tanya.

"Oh, ini dango buatan Shizune baa-chan. Terlalu banyak, di rumah juga tidak akan ada yang menghabiskan. Jadi Kaa-san menyuruhku membawanya ke kampus. Agar dangonya di habiskan oleh teman-temanku." Terang Hinata. Sasuke mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Sampai jumpa nanti Sasuke-kun." Hinata mengambil keranjang dan menghambur ke arah teman-temannya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Dikuncinya pintu mobil dan ia pun pergi menemui teman-temannya.

**TOS**

Hari mulai gelap saat api unggun mulai dinyalakan. Para mahasiswa berkumpul mengelilinginya. Tak ada lagi perbedaan antara senior dan junior, semua membaur menjadi satu. Tak ada lagi ketakutan di wajah para kouhai. Bahkan para senpai yang biasanya tampil sangat kejam pun, hari ini tampak manis dan penuh persahabatan. Hinata duduk diantara teman-temannya, dari tadi ia belum melihat Sasuke lagi. Tadi ia masih berusaha mencari-cari sosok Sasuke diantara teman-teman seniornya, namun karena situasi yang semakin ramai dan riuh-rendah, dia mulai menghentikan pencariannya.

"Kau sudah gila Hinata! Aku tadi melihatmu. Kau berangkat bersama Sasuke-senpai ya?" Kiba, teman seangkatan Hinata bertanya.

"Memangnya kenapa Kiba-kun?" balas Hinata

"Mau-maunya kau diantar dia. Kau tahukan, sewaktu orientasi dia itu sangat pendiam. Apalagi jika kau melihat pandangan matanya, hiiii…. Itu dapat membuatmu beku menjadi es, Hinata-chan. Kami semua segan terhadapnya, Jangankan senyum, bicara saja sepertinya tidak pernah."

"Apa yang dikatakan Kiba-kun benar Hinata-chan. Bisa-bisanya kau diantar olehnya. Tampan sih tampan, tapi kalau seperti itu sih mendingan tidak usah." Timpal Tenten.

"Kalau begitu, seharusnya kau berangkat denganku saja Hinata-chan. Dijamin sepanjang perjalanan full dengan hiburan dan tawa. Dapat kupastikan kau tidak akan terlantar. Masa perempuan secantikmu didiamkan begitu saja." Naruto yang mendengar ucapan itu ikut menimpali.

"Yaaa.. itu kan maumu, baka! Maumu itu sambil menyelam minum air kan? Kita semua tahu kalau kau menyukai Hinata-chan kan? Ayo akui saja!" Tenten membuka topeng Naruto yang menjadi malu sendiri.

"Benar. Aku mendengar sendiri Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Hinata-chan dari sejak pertama melihatnya di orientasi. Waktu itu kita satu kelompok kan Hinata-chan? Dan waktu itu sebenarnya Naruto masuk kelompok lain, tapi ia bersikeras ingin sekelompok dengan kita. Mana muka tembok lagi… sampai-sampai dia melapor pada senior supaya bisa masuk ke kelompok kita. Padahal dia dapat hukuman juga kan?" Lee ikut menimpali juga, membuat wajah Naruto semakin merah padam.

"Tapi akhirnya kau bisa sekelompok dengan Hinata-chan juga kan? Tidak sia-sia perjuanganmu Naruto!" ujar Kiba menambahkan. Mereka lalu tertawa berderai-derai. Hinata yang juga merasa sedang dikerjai teman-temannya jadi merasa tidak enak kepada Naruto.

"Sudah, sudah. Kasihan Naruto-kun. Lagi pula kalian terlalu berisik, mungkin ada yang merasa terganggu." Hinata menenangkan teman-temannya.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega saat Hinata 'menyelamatkannya dari amukan masa'. Mereka akhirnya diam dan mulai memusatkan perhatian ke api unggun. Acara hampir dimulai. Pertama kali adalah sambutan dari Ketua Umum Orientasi, selanjutnya acara bebas, biasanya berupa spontanitas. Beberapa dosen tampak juga di sini, tapi karena acara ini khusus untuk mahasiswa, maka beliau-beliau ini hanya sebagai tamu kehormatan. Konan yang malam itu bertindak sebagi MC, mampu menghidupkan suasana riang. Tak seperti biasanya, selalu marah-marah. Dia segera memanggil si Ketua Umum untuk memberikan sambutan. Para hadirin bertepuk tangan meriah. Seorang pria maju ke depan dan mengambil pengeras suara dari tangan Konan. Dari tempatnya duduk, Hinata tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas pria tersebut.

_Wah, Yahiko-senpai akan pidato lagi, _batin Hinata. Pria itu memulai dengan mengucapkan selamat malam untuk semua yang hadir di acara tersebut. Hinata tercekat mendengar suara itu. Bukan, itu bukan suara Yahiko. Dia merasa begitu mengenal suara itu. Suara yang datar dan berat itu seperti suara... Hinata mengdongkakan kepalanya, berusaha melihat dengan lebih jelas sosok yang berdiri di tengah lingkaran yang mengelilingi api unggun.

Benar, itu suara Sasuke! Ketika Hinata melihatnya, tanpa sengaja Sasuke juga sedang memperhatikannya. Sekilas Hinata melihat, mata onyxnya menatapnya lembut. Senyum tipis di bibirnya juga sempat di perhatikan Hinata. Meski hanya sekilas, karena Sasuke kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Hinata baru tahu sekarang, ternyata Sasuke adalah Ketua Umum Orientasi ini. Tadinya ia mengira bahwa Yahikolah sang Ketua Umum. Deg… seketika dia tersadar, pantas saja ketika Sasuke mengaku dia sepupunya, semua panitia langsung percaya. Konan yang biasanya tak kenal takut siapapun juga bagai kerbau dicocok hidung. Bahkan seketika itu pula acara dibubarkan. Ternyata Sasuke adalah penguasa tertinggi dalam masa orientasi ini. Mana berani mereka membantahnya? Hinata tersenyum geli mengingatnya.

Sambuatan yang disampaikan Sasuke tidak berbelit, hanya berisi ucapan terima kasih karena sudah berpartisipasi dalam acara ini, sekaligus permintaan maaf dari para senpai karena sudah menjahili para kouhainya.

Acara kembali dilanjutkan, sekarang acara bebas. Beberapa mahasiswa bernyanyi, menari, sedang beberapa diantaranya membuat api untuk membuat barbeque. Hinata memilih menyendiri, mengamati teman-temannya dari kejauhan. Hawa semakin dingin, dirapatkannya jaket dan di kancingkannya. Meskipun syal tebal sudah melilit lehernya, Hinata masih kedinginan. Mungkin karena dia duduk agak jauh dari api unggun.

"Kau kedinginan?" Hinata tersentak, sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Dia menoleh, Sasuke berdiri menjulang didekatnya.

"Sedikit. Hanya belum terbiasa saja." Jawab Hinata. Tapi badannya berkata lain, saat angin malam berhembus agak kencang, dia menggigil. Sasuke tersenyum, dilepaskannya jaket tebal yang sedang dipakainya dan diselimutkannya pada bahu mungil Hinata. Kemudian dia duduk disamping Hinata. "Sasuke-kun, ti-tidak perlu. Kau bagaimana?" Hinata berusaha menolak.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum menenangkan Hinata. Keduanya memandangi api unggun yang berkobar. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, sehingga saat Sasuke menghele nafas, Hinata dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Hinata, aku anak terakhir dari 2 bersaudara. Keluargaku adalah keluarga bangsawan yang masih memegang teguh tradisi. Bagiku mereka terlalu angkuh dan kolot. Entahlah, mungkin itu karena mereka sudah terbiasa di hormati sejak kecil. Itu yang membuatku tidak cocok tinggal di lingkungan mereka. Saat aku memutuskan kuliah di sini, aku berangkat dan meninggalkan berbagai konflik. Terutama dengan Tou-sanku." Tanpa diminta, Sasuke bercerita. Hinata tidak berusaha memutus pembicaraan itu. Dibiarkannya Sasuke mengungkapkan semuanya. Diliriknya Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya, Sasuke sedang memainkan sepotong ranting pohon di tangannya. Dia membuat goresan tak beraturan di atas tanah di depannya. Dagunya menempel di atas lututnya. Merasa sedang di perhatikan, Sasuke menoleh. Hinata tersenyum padanya.

"Mereka ingin aku kuliah di jurusan yang mereka inginkan, karena kelak akulah yang harus menjalankan usaha mereka. Keluarga besar kami mempunyai sebuah perusahaan terbesar di kota ini. Bahkan mungkin di seluruh negeri ini. Jangankan memilih jurusan, untuk urusan jodoh pun aku tak bisa memilih sendiri. Mereka sudah menentukan siapa yang pantas menjadi calon istriku kelak."

Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya dan berpaling pada Hinata. "Apakah kau bosan mendengar ceritaku?" Sasuke bertanya pada Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng. "Teruskan Sasuke-kun, aku siap mendengarkan." Jawab Hinata.

"Perempuan pilihan orangtuaku itu jelas sudah memenuhi berbagai macam persyaratan. Bagi mereka, perempuan itu adalah pilihan yang paling sempurna. Seorang perempuan yang namanya pun aku tidak ingin mengetahuinya, apalagi mengenalnya lebih dekat. Tadinya aku berharap Kaa-sanku dapat memahami perasaanku. Tapi ternyata harapanku sia-sia. Posisi Kaa-san sebagai istri tidak memungkinkannya untuk membelaku. Kaa-san begitu takut dan menurut pada Tou-san. Mungkin karena tradisi dalam keluarga kami yang mengatakan bahwa seorang istri tidak mempunyai hak untuk berbicara." Sasuke berhenti sejenak.

"Bagiku itu tidak masuk akal. Di jaman seperti ini keluargaku masih bersikap feudal, ini semua membuatku berontak."

"Lalu, jika kau memberontak. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan keluargamu Sasuke-kun?"

"Pada awal masa kuliahku, aku sama sekali tidak ingin kembali kerumahku. Untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari, aku berusaha bekerja paruh waktu. Apapun kulakukan, asalkan masih wajar dan tidak melanggar hukum. Hanya saja dalam setahun belakangan ini, Kaa-san mulai sering menghubungiku, meskipun diam-diam. Begitupula dengan anikiku." Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Sasuke-kun, cobalah untuk memahami keluargamu. Mungkin kalau kau bicarakan masalah ini baik-baik dengan disertai alasan yang masuk akal, mereka dapat menerimanya." Kata Hinata mencoba menasihati Sasuke.

"Mungkin suatu saat akan kucoba. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Aku ingin kembali kehadapan Tou-sanku dengan mengantungi gelar sarjana." Sasuke bersikeras. "Aku ingin Tou-sanku tahu bahwa dengan keputusanku ini aku dapat hidup mandiri dan tak lagi bergantung padanya. Aku ingin menunjukan bahwa aku bisa berhasil, meskipun Tou-san selalu tidak setuju dengan segala keputusanku." Sasuke kembali diam.

"Arigatou Hinata, kau sudah mau mendengarkan semua keluhanku." Lanjut Sasuke, disentuhnya lengan Hinata sekilas.

"Hem doita-nee Sasuke-kun." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata dari tempatnya duduk. Kobaran api yang ada di belakang Hinata membuatnya tampak sangat menawan. Perpaduan yang sangat kontras. Api unggun yang menyala-nyala membuat wajah Hinata yang pucat karena kedinginan terlihat bercahaya. Rambut panjang indigonya yang terurai membingkai wajahnya seperti sulur-sulur emas. Sejenak Sasuke terpesona. "Hinata, kau cantik sekali." Kata Sasuke spontan.

Hinata tersipu, dialihkannya perhatiannya pada teman-temannya yang sedang asyik di seberang sana. Sasuke pun ikut memperhatikan.

"Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Sasuke. Hinata mengangguk tanpa menoleh, asyik memandangi api unggun di kejauhan. "Mungkin ini terlalu cepat dikatakan. Tapi aku harus mengatakannya, Hinata, Aku menyayangimu." Hinata terkejut mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. Ditatapnya Sasuke tak percaya. Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama aku melihatmu. Saat itu kau sedang berada di loket pendaftaran, dan aku belum tahu kau mendaftar di fakultas apa. Aku terus berharap dan berdoa suatu saat aku dapat bertemu lagi denganmu. Ternyata Kami-sama mendengarkan doaku, kita kembali bertemu saat masa orientasi, bahkan kau menjadi adik kelasku." jelas Sasuke.

Hinata kembai teringat pada saat pendaftaran, rasanya ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Saat dia ganti memperhatikan, pria itu membuang muka dan bersikap tidak peduli. Berarti benar, dia adalah Sasuke. Makanya sewaktu dia meminta tanda tangan Sasuke, dia merasa pernah melihatnya. Hanya entah dimana.

"Hinata?" Sasuke memanggil Hinata perlahan. Hinata menoleh. Sasuke nampak sedang memperhatikannya, wajahnya dipenuhi keraguan, sekaligus harapan.

"Aku mulai memperhatikanmu, Sasuke-kun. Sejak masa orientasi. Rasanya ada yang berbeda darimu. Kau begitu berbeda dengan senior lain. Meskipun kau begitu pendiam. Dan kau tahukan, kau adalah senpai yang paling di takuti. Tapi aku merasa ada sesuatu, Sasuke-kun. Apalagi saat kau membelaku hanya agar aku terbebas dari hukuman. Terus terang, aku mulai mencurigaimu. Apalagi alasan yang kau berikan waktu itu tidak masuk akal sama sekali." Hinata tersenyum. Senyum yang seketika menghapus semua keraguan di wajah Sasuke. Ternyata Hinata juga menaruh perhatian padanya. Sasuke menghela nafas lega.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan semua yang ku ucapkan tadi. Will you be my girlfriend Hyuuga Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke sekali lagi untuk memastikan.

Hinata menunduk, wajahnya terasa menghangat. Dia mengangguk, pelan sekali hingga Sasuke hampir tak melihatnya.

Acara belum lagi usai, tapi kerumunan mahasiswa di sekeliling api unggun mulai berkurang. Beberapa sudah pulang, sedangkan yang lain memilih untuk terus mengobrol. Hari sudah semakin larut.

"Hinata, kita pulang sekarang? Sudah larut, tidak enak dengan Kaa-sanmu." Ajak Sasuke. Hinata mengiyakan. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya membantu Hinata berdiri. Dikibas-kibaskannya bagian belakang jinsnya, berusaha menghilangkan debu dan rumput kering yang menempel di sana. Sasuke menunggu dengan sabar. "Aku akan berpamitan dengan teman-temanku, Hinata. Biar Yahiko dan Tobi yang bertanggung jawab disini."

"Sekalian saja kalau begitu Sasuke-kun, aku juga ingin berpamitan terlebih dahulu kepada teman-temanku." Ujar Hinata. Keduanya berjalan beriringan. Hinata menghampiri Tenten, sedangkan Sasuke berjalan menuju rombongan senior, teman-temannya.

"Tenten-chan, aku pulang duluan ya. Sudah mengantuk. Lagipula, kasihan Kaa-sanku menunggu dirumah. Ah ya, hari senin nanti ada kuliah perdana kan? Kalau aku terlambat, tolong carikan tempat duduk untukku ya."

Tenten yang sedang mengunyah jagung bakar mengangguk. "Heh… heh.. heh.." Mulutnya megap-megap kepanasan. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap. Bahkan mengeluarkan air mata.

"Tenten-chan, kau kenapa? Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

Tenten mengipasi mulutnya dengan tangan. Bibirnya terbuka sambil meniup-niup. "Shh… pedas sekali Hinata-chahaaan…" kata Tenten tidak begitu jelas.

"Ah, kukira ada apa. Ternyata hanya karena kepedasan. Harusnya kalau kau tidak terbiasa makan makanan pedas ya jangan memaksakan diri. Sudahlah, aku pulang duluan ya. Jaa. Salam untuk teman-teman yang lain." Kata Hinata akhirnya.

"Eh..Hinata-chan tunggu, apa kau tidak mau makan jagung bakar? Setidaknya cobalah dulu, nih." Bujuk Tenten sambil menyodorkan jagung bakar yang tinggal separuh di tangannya. "Wuu.. dijamin kau akan ketagihan Hinata-chan." Bujuknya masih semangat.

"Arigatou ne Tenten-chan, tapi aku tidak terlalu suka pedas. Lebih baik kau habiskan saja."

"Hei, Hinata-chan jangan terburu-buru, kalau kau tidak suka pedas, yang manis juga ada. Ini untukmu, makanlah. Kalau untukmu paling pantas yang manis, karena sama sepertimu, manis." Naruto tiba-tiba muncul diantara mereka dengan cengiran rubah khasnya yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tidak usah Naruto-kun, aku sudah kenyang." Tolak Hinata halus.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan, ayo dicoba sedikit saja. Paling tidak kau sudah mencoba jagung bakar buatanku." Naruto sedikit memaksa.

"Huh, kau ini sangat memaksa baka! Kalau Hinata-chan tidak mau, jagung bakarnya untukku saja. Lumayan untuk mengobati kepedasan. Kau ini benar-benar baka yaa.. membuat jagung bakar untukku yang super pedas.. haaaaaahhh sssssss… Mana? Kemarikan jagung bakarnya!" Tenten berusaha mengambil jagung bakar yang berada di tangan Naruto yang tadi sudah ditawarkan kepada Hinata.

"Eh, enak saja. Kau itu tidak pantas makan yang manis-manis seperti ini. Tidak cocok. Kau itu lebih cocok makan yang pedas-pedas seperti tadi, cocok denganmu yang hobi marah-marah. Belum lagi volume suaramu yang sangat kencang itu, mebuat telingaku sakit saja." Naruto mencoba mempertahankan jagung bakar itu dari jangkauan Tenten.

"Awas kau baka! Mengatai orang seenaknya.!" Tenten mulai berteriak-teriak.

Hinata yang melihat tingkah keduanya tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Sudah-sudah, kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja. Naruto-kun sebaiknya kau berikan saja jagung bakar itu pada Tenten-chan, kasihan dia." Hinata berusaha menengahi.

Naruto mengalah, diulurkannya jagung bakar itu pada Tenten, yang menerimanya dengan raut wajah penuh kemenangan. "Kalau bukan Hinata-chan yang menyuruhku memberikannya, tidak akan pernah aku berikan jagung bakar ini padamu. Meskipun kau meminta memohon-mohon." Naruto kembali menggoda Tenten.

Tenten menjulurkan lidahnya. "Terserah kau mau bilang apa, baka!" balasnya puas.

"Hinata, sudah selesai?" tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul didekat mereka.

Hinata agak terkejut. "Eh.. Ah ya, sudah selesai kok, kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kita pulang sekarang?" Hinata mengangguk.

"Tenten-chan, Naruto-kun. Aku pulang duluan ya, Jaa.." pamitnya pada kedua temannya. Sasuke mengangguk kepada Tenten dan Naruto. Keduanya masih belum berkata-kata. Tenten masih belum tersadar dari keterkejutannya, apalagi Naruto.

Hinata diantar pulang oleh Sasuke-senpai? Tenten sampai lupa mengunyah jagung yang berada di mulutnya, sementara Naruto masih terbengong. Mungkinkah dia patah hati? Keduanya masih terkejut begitu melihat tangan Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata dan menggandengnya. Bahkan Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke.

Ada apa dengan Hinata dan Sasuke-senpai? Mereka memandangi keduanya hingga berbelok di tempat parkir. Tenten menoleh, melirik Naruto yang berada disebelahnya. Naruto tertunduk, bahunya terkulai lemas.

Tenten tertawa terbahak-bahak, ditepuk-tepuknya pundak Naruto. "Santai saja! Bersainglah, masa kau kalah dengan Sasuke-senpai?" hiburnya. Setelah itu tawanya kembali berderai-derai.

**TOS**

"Sudah saja Sasuke-kun, tak perlu mengantarku masuk, aku membawa kunci rumah kok, tenang saja." Pinta Hinata pada Sasuke setibanya di depan rumah.

"Tak apa, lagipula aku merasa tidak enak dengan Kaa-sanmu. Setidaknya aku harus pamit." Ujar Sasuke bersikeras

"Benar, tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun. Lagipula mungkin Kaa-san sudah tertidur. Nanti saja aku sampaikan pada Kaa-san." Tawar Hinata. "Lagipula kau kan harus segera pulang, sudah malam."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi aku akan menunggu disini sampai kau masuk kedalam rumah ya? Dan yang ini tidak bisa ditawar lagi."

"Baiklah baiklah. Ah ya, Terima kasih banyak Sasuke-kun, untuk segalanya." Ucap Hinata sambil tertunduk, wajahnya bersemu merah.

Sasuke tersenyum hangat, dirapikannya rambut Hinata yang sedikit berantakan dengan jemarinya. Ditariknya Hinata mendekat, diciumnya pelipis Hinata dengan lembut. "Oyasumi, Hime. Sampai jumpa besok." Diciumnya pipi putih Hinata sekilas, lalu dengan berat dilepaskannya pelukannya.

Hinata bergegas membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Dirogohnya kantung ranselnya mencari kunci. Dia berbalik untuk membuka pintu gerbang, namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Dia kembali menghampiri Sasuke yang menunggunya di dalam mobil. "Sasuke-kun, jaketmu?" katanya sambil berusaha melepaskan jaket yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya. Jaket besar itu seolah-olah membuatnya tenggelam.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak usah sekarang, bawa saja dulu. Besok saja ku ambil." Ujar Sasuke.

Hinata mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka jaket itu. "Sampai jumpa Sasuke-kun. Hati-hati di jalan. Jaa." Pesan Hinata sebelum meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk.

Hinata membuka pintu gerbang dengan kunci yang dibawanya. Sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu, dia menoleh pada Sasuke yang setia menunggunya. Dilambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Dia melihat Sasuke mambalas senyumannya dari balik kemudi.

Sambil mengendap-ngendap karena takut membuat Kaa-san terbangun, Hinata berjalan melewati ruang tamu. Sebuah suara 'klik' mengagetkannya. Lampu tiba-tiba menyala.

"Ehm..ehm baru pulang imoutou-chan?" Hanabi berdiri di hadapannya.

"Huh, nee-san mengagetkanku saja." Gerutu Hinata.

Hanabi tertawa. "Kau kaget karena kau sedang melamun kan?" kata Hanabi.

"Enak saja, memangnya siapa yang akan aku lamunkan? Nee-san saja yang tidak ada pekerjaan, untuk apa malam-malam mengagetkan orang?" tukas Hinata jengkel.

Hanabi tidak mempedulikan ucapan Hinata. "Hinata, kau pulang dengan siapa? Tidak diantarkan Sasuke-kun mu itu?"

Belum sempat Hinata menjawab, Hanabi membuka tirai ruang tamu dan mengintip keluar. "Siapa yang berada di luar itu Hinata?" Tanya Hanabi menyelidik.

"Oh, itu Sasuke-kun. Tadi aku diantar pulang olehnya. Tadinya ia ingin bertemu Kaa-san, namun kularang. Karena Kaa-san pasti sudah tertidur. Jadinya dia menungguiku sampai masuk ke dalam. Kalau aku sudah sampai di dalam rumah dengan selamat, setelah itu dia baru pulang." Jelas Hinata pada Hanabi.

Hanabi mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Ah.. setia sekali ya… Hinata…" Hanabi menggodanya lagi.

"Sudahlah nee-san, aku sudah mengantuk." Hinata langsung pergi menuju kamarnya, wajahnya merah padam karena malu.

"Eh..Hinata tunggu, itu yang kau pakai jaketnya siapa? Setahuku kau tak pernah memiliki jaket seperti itu, lagipula jaket itu terlalu besar untukmu." Hanabi yang penasaran bertanya-tanya.

Hinata tidak menggubrisnya, ditutupnya pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat. Sebelum pintu tertutup, Hanabi sempat memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang bersemu merah. Hanabi tersenyum simpul. Dia tahu adiknya sedang jatuh cinta. Jika benar Hinata jatuh cinta pada Sasuke, dia berharap Sasuke tidak akan menyakiti Hinata.

**TBC**

Kertas Biru : Iya nih hehe gpp kan yah ? DI chap ini keungkap kok.. Ayo review lagiiii~

Demikooo : Ah iya dem, mksh mksh udah mau read hehe

sasuhina-caem : Tadinya sih mau ada adegan sasuhinasaso tapinya bingung-_- Thanks ya reviewnya=))

n : Udah nih

kakiko : Thankies udah mau ngetikkin

uciha athrun : Iya hehe makasih reviewnya

Merry-chan : Iya nih.. Gpp kan aku buat OOC?=))

uchihyuu nagisa : Ada hubungannya kok ntar hehe Makasih reviewnya=)

Animea Lover Ya-ha : Waaaa~ makasih bgt hehe kalo untuk chapter aku blm nentuin nih, bingung bgt-_-

Zoroutecchi : Utiiie~ Thankies reviewnya.. Iya nih tiie OOC, tapi gpp kan yah ?


End file.
